


Baby Steps

by criesmom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Single Parents, Technically?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: “You’re gonna have to stop drinking so much,” Ten said after a swig that dribbled down his bottom lip. “Look at Johnny; he used to be the heaviest drinker I know and now he gets tired after one glass of red.”Taeyong giggled as he took the bottle from Ten. “Is that just something that automatically happens once you become a parent?”Ten shrugged, taking the paper with the woman’s profile on it out of the slip so he could mark her as their choice. “Probably.”Taeyong is single and in his late twenties when he decides he wants to be a father. His best friend and housemate Ten decides to help him along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Taeyong had long finished his whiskey, now chewing on the ice cubes left at the bottom of the glass. He crunched down on one and turned to the others. “I kinda wanna have a kid.”

Johnny sighed into his pint while Ten threw his head back and laughed. Johnny took a long gulp before setting his glass on the table. “Why?”

Taeyong shrugged, spinning his glass between his fingertips. “Seeing you and Taeil with Chenle has got me thinking. And I’m at that age, you know? Might as well get a head start.”

“Wait you’re actually seriously considering it?” Ten asked, leaning forward over his cocktail. “Aren’t you too young,” he glanced at Johnny who raised a brow, “and like, single?”

“I don’t know, it feels like the right thing to do.” He started listing off on his fingers. “I have a full-time job, a car, a house. All I need is a kid.”

“Yeah, a house that I live in with you,” Ten pointed out, an accusing finger directed at Taeyong’s face. “How do you think I’m gonna feel when the kid starts screaming in the middle of the night and wakes me up?”

Taeyong felt a flush spread across his cheeks. “Hadn’t thought of that.”

“Whatever,” Ten said, draining the rest of his drink, “let’s talk about it when I’m sober.”

Ten then got up from the table and headed to the dance floor of the bar. Johnny watched him go with a fond smile, then turned to Taeyong.

“You’ll make a good dad. Doesn’t matter if you do it now or later on; your kid’s gonna love you.”

Taeyong’s blush deepened at the kind words. “Thanks, I hope you’re right.”

“And hey,” Johnny said, elbowing Taeyong lightly, “if anything goes wrong you can always ask me and Taeil for help.”

 

* * *

  

Things did go wrong, but Taeyong didn’t ask them for help.

When Ten was sober, they sat down at the kitchen table in their shared house and discussed what would happen. Ten agreed that he would help out with the child and still live there, but Taeyong was on night duties. Taeyong figured as much was fair.

Ten was also a big help in researching different ways he could have the child, narrowing it down to two options; adoption and surrogacy.

“I like the idea of adoption. You’d get to skip the gross nappy stage and I wouldn’t have to deal with a crying child in the night.” Ten was lying on the couch, head propped up on the arm rest at one end with his legs hanging off the other.

Taeyong was sitting with his back against the couch. “Yeah I like it too. But I also kinda want the kid to be _mine_ , you know?”

Ten shifted behind him, so Taeyong looked over his shoulder. Ten was leaning back on his elbows, peering down at Taeyong. “Yeah that seems fair. I’ll start researching clinics.”

The first appointment went well; they mistook Taeyong and Ten as a couple and gave them a portfolio of potential surrogates to choose from. They took the folder home, going over it on the living room floor while sharing a bottle of rosé. They had long given up on glasses by the time they chose the mother of Taeyong’s child.

“You’re gonna have to stop drinking so much,” Ten said after a swig that dribbled down his bottom lip. “Look at Johnny; he used to be the heaviest drinker I know and now he gets tired after one glass of red.”

Taeyong giggled as he took the bottle from Ten. “Is that just something that automatically happens once you become a parent?”

Ten shrugged, taking the paper with the woman’s profile on it out of the slip so he could mark her as their choice. “Probably.”

After that things got complicated. The first two attempts at artificial insemination had failed, and they soon found out that Taeyong’s sperm count was too low and that he wouldn’t be able to have children. They drove home from the clinic in silence, Taeyong going straight up to his room and crying face down into his pillow.

After half an hour, he felt the bed dip beside him and turned onto his side. Ten’s eyes were bloodshot and he reached out a hand to run through Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong shut his eyes, letting out a long, shaky breath.

“Turn over.”

Taeyong did, and Ten took his time pulling the duvet out from under Taeyong’s body. He spread it over him before getting under the covers as well, plastering his front to Taeyong’s back. He draped an arm over Taeyong’s middle and grasped at his hand before planting a kiss to the top of Taeyong’s spine. Taeyong melted into the contact.

“What are you going to do now?”

Taeyong sighed. “I don’t know. I was really looking forward to having _my_ kid, you know? And Kyunghwa’s so lovely I was excited for it to be hers as well.”

“I know.” Ten pressed another kiss to Taeyong’s hair. “I know you were excited, I’m so sorry Yong.”

Taeyong sniffed hard. “I don’t know what to do.”

After a pause, Ten threw the duvet back from their bodies and leapt out of Taeyong’s bed. He started yanking Taeyong across the mattress by his arm.

“Ow, fuck off! What are you doing?”

Ten simply tightened his grip, a mad grin on his face. “We’re going out, come on. I’ll call Johnny and Taeil, tell them it’s a no kids zone and we’ll have fun.”

Taeyong caved, allowing himself to be dragged out to a bar. He drank far too much, but it was okay. He danced and flirted and had fun, just like Ten said. The four of them ended up staying until the lights were turned on, chanting “One more song” with the rest of the crowd before filing out of the back door. Johnny and Taeil gave him sloppy hugs before getting into their taxi, leaving Ten and Taeyong to walk two blocks to their house. They were swaying on their feet, so they linked arms and leant against each other as they stumbled along.

When they were at the door, Taeyong fumbled with his keys, concentrating so hard that he didn’t catch what Ten said.

“Sorry?” he said after finally getting the door unlocked.

“I said; what if it’s my sperm?”

Taeyong froze in the doorway, making Ten bump into him and sending them both sprawling on the floor. Taeyong somehow ended up on his back and Ten sidled up to him to rest his head on his chest. He had always been an affectionate drunk.

Taeyong put a hand to his forehead. “You’d do that for me?”

Ten shrugged as best as he could in the position. “Yeah. You’re my best friend and I kinda got used to the idea of a kid running around. Or crying. Or whatever kids do, I don’t really know. And this way it’ll still be Kyunghwa’s.”

Taeyong’s head was spinning and he got the feeling that Ten wasn’t nearly as drunk as he was. “Let me think on that. God get off, we’re letting the cold in.”

Ten giggled as he stood up, taking the key out of the door before closing it and offering a hand down to Taeyong. They ended up collapsing in Ten’s bed together, both too tired to go any further and fell asleep fully clothed.

The next day, Taeyong nursed a glass of water while Ten made a cooked breakfast for the two of them. Ten’s hangover wasn’t nearly as bad as Taeyong’s, which he made a point of by whistling.

“Shut the fuck up Ten, I feel like my brain’s gonna start leaking out of my ears.”

Ten’s nose wrinkled as he turned around, frying pan in hand while he dished out the bacon and eggs. “Okay first of all that’s disgusting. Second of all it’s your fault for drinking so much.”

“You’re the one who dragged me out in the first place.” Ten rolled his eyes and pushed Taeyong’s plate towards him across the breakfast bar. “Thanks.”

As he started eating, Ten paused, biting his lip. “Do you remember what I said last night?”

He did. “You said a lot of things last night.”

“About using my sperm.”

Taeyong chewed for a little too long on a piece of bacon and it had lost all its flavour by the time he swallowed. “Yeah I remember.”

Ten nodded. “You don’t need to decide right now but I want you to know that I was serious about it. Like, I don’t regret offering now that I’m sober.” He reached up to rub at the back of his neck. “Just, think about it, yeah?”

Taeyong nodded and continued eating.

They brought it up at the next visit to the clinic, and after a lengthy discussion with their doctor, they all decided it was the best course of action going forward. Taeyong couldn’t help the little bit of him that was jealous when Kyunghwa got pregnant first try.

They decided not to find out the gender of the baby, that way they could buy whatever they thought would be cute for them and not worry about gendered clothing. The two of them cleared out the office with help from Johnny and Taeil, (Johnny did all the heavy lifting while Taeil bounced Chenle on his knee and voiced his support). They took a week to repaint and decorate, Ten insisting on wearing denim dungarees the whole time. When the painting was finished, they lay down on the bare floor, the new carpet plush against Taeyong’s skin. Ten nudged Taeyong’s shoulder with his foot.

“You know the baby will be yours, right?”

Taeyong laughed, lifting his head to look down at Ten who was lying the other way. “Obviously.”

“No I mean like,” Ten was still looking up at the ceiling, “just because genetically it’s mine, it’ll be yours first. I won’t try and like steal it or whatever.”

The wording was clumsy and didn’t really make a whole lot of sense, but Taeyong understood what Ten was trying to say. His heart pulled and he teared up. He looked up at the ceiling as well, wondering where the best place would be for the cot.

“I know, Ten.”

Kyunghwa went into labour two weeks before her due date. Ten was out of town for his work; the under tens dance team was at regionals. Taeyong rushed to the hospital, hyperventilating and terrified that the baby would be hurt. The traffic was horrible, adding an hour onto the usual thirty minutes it took him on their trips for ultra sounds and check-ups. By the time he got there, his son was already born, in a nursery bed while Kyunghwa recovered.

He stood at the window, looking at his son on the light pink blanket as he squirmed and opened his mouth soundlessly. A nurse asked if he wanted to go in and he nodded, unable to form words.

Holding his son for the first time filled Taeyong’s heart with an indescribable feeling. He had Kyunghwa’s lightly tanned skin, though it was too early to tell what his features would look like. His hair was wispy and dark, his scalp visible underneath it. Taeyong was guided by the nurse to a sofa and he sat down, staring at his son for what felt like years.

In reality it was only twenty minutes before Johnny and Taeil turned up, both holding Chenle’s hands as he waddled between them. He sat on Johnny’s knee as they joined Taeyong and cooed over the new baby. Taeyong wasn’t sure when he had started crying.

Ten joined them two hours later, when Johnny had taken Chenle to the hospital cafeteria for something to eat. Ten sat down and looked down at Taeyong’s son, reaching out a hand to stroke the pad of his thumb across his forehead. The baby’s face distorted and Taeyong thought he might start crying, but he simply mumbled in his sleep and went still.

Ten smiled down at the baby. “Kyunghwa had herself discharged.”

Taeyong snapped his head to look at Ten, who simply looked at the baby with a fondness in his eyes Taeyong hadn’t seen before. “I didn’t get to say thank you.”

“I saw her at the desk; she says she knows. She didn’t want to meet him.” He finally looked up at Taeyong, whose throat was constricting. “Any ideas for a name?”

Taeil reached a hand out to grip Taeyong’s knee as he sniffed hard. “Not yet. I thought it was going to be a girl.”

“Well you have plenty of time to figure it out,” Ten said. “Can I hold him?”

Taeyong forced himself to pass his son carefully to Ten. Johnny came back and Chenle climbed into Taeil’s lap. Looking at the people around him, Taeyong felt his heart full of love.

“What about Jisung?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Taeyong adjust to life with a newborn ft. Chenle being a little menace

 

Taeyong quickly figured out that no number of parenting books would prepare him for actually having a new born baby under his care.

Jisung was overall a good baby – he didn’t cry as much as Taeil said Chenle had in his first year – but even the two or three times that he had to wake up and soothe his son was enough to make him exhausted.

On the fourth day that Jisung was home from the hospital, Taeyong was sitting in the armchair in the nursery at six in the morning, cradling Jisung in one arm while he fed him from the bottle. Ten appeared at the doorway, seemingly materialising and giving Taeyong a fright.

“Shit you scared me,” Taeyong whispered, careful not to disturb Jisung.

Ten chuckled lowly. “You can’t swear in front of the baby. Don’t want his first word to be ‘fuck’.” Ten strode into the room and sat on the arm of the chair, leaning across the back of it. “Maybe you should move his cot into your room, just while he gets settled.”

Taeyong thought about it for a moment. “That makes sense.” Jisung spat the teat on the bottle out of his mouth and started crying again. “God, I don’t know what he wants I just fed him.”

He started rocking Jisung and looked up to Ten, who looked as distressed as he felt. “Uh, does he need changing?”

Taeyong carefully stood up, shushing Jisung as he took him over to the changing table. The nappy was wet, so he quickly took it off and wrestled Jisung into a fresh one. Jisung calmed down then, but he was still whimpering a little, so Taeyong redressed him and wrapped a blanket around him, swaddling him in his arms. When he turned around, Ten was staring at the two of them with a smile on his face.

Taeyong patted Jisung’s back. “What?”

“Nothing,” Ten shrugged, “you’re just really good at this.”

 

Johnny and Taeil came over for dinner with Chenle in the second week. Chenle waddling around and babbling, now eighteen months and starting to talk. Taeil had brought a bottle of chardonnay for himself.

“Johnny’s driving tonight.”

Ten laughed, getting out a bottle of rosé for he and Taeyong to split. “Remember when Johnny was the best drinker out of all of us.”

Johnny cringed at the memory, nose crinkling while he cradled Jisung. “I was an idiot.”

Taeil stood by his side, glass of chardonnay in hand as he tickled a finger at Jisung’s chin, making him gurgle. “My idiot.”

They shared a kiss and Taeyong rolled his eyes. Chenle crawled to his feet and started grabbing at his jeans so Taeyong reached down and picked him up to sit on his hip. “Can you guys not make out right in front of my son?”

Taeil broke off to snap a retort in response but dissolved into laughter as he watched Chenle attempt to climb onto Taeyong’s shoulders. Taeyong tried his hardest to juggle the small boy, amazed at Chenle’s range of motion as he wriggled around in his arms. He slowly lowered himself to sit cross legged on the kitchen floor, and Chenle settled on curling up in his lap. Taeyong got out his phone and put on a game for Chenle to play with, circling his arms around his small body and looking up at his friends.

Johnny was still smiling at Jisung as Taeil finished off his first glass. “I miss when Chenle was this small.”

Taeyong frowned. “Is it harder when they’re this age?” he asked, nodding his head down to Chenle.

Taeil snorted as he filled up his glass. “It’s never easy as far as I can tell. But Chenle never stops fucking moving.”

Just as Taeyong was about to ask what age he should stop swearing in front of Jisung, Chenle looked up at him with a wide smile.

“Fuck!”

Ten doubled over laughing while Taeil spat some of his wine back into the glass. Johnny was rendered motionless, which left Taeyong to deal with the situation. He put a hand over Chenle’s gently.

“Chenle, that’s a bad word.” Chenle looked confused, but was quickly distracted by the game. When he looked up again Taeil’s glass was empty.

Johnny cleared his throat and spoke to Taeil, still staring at his son. “Babe we really need to stop swearing in front of him.”

 

Taeyong put Jisung to bed before they had dinner, allowing Ten to tire him out with stories and peek-a-boo while he cooked for the four of them. Five minutes before the main meal was finished he put some fish fingers in the oven and boiled a few table spoons of peas for Chenle. When he started dishing up, Chenle was sitting in the middle of the table while Ten and Johnny tried to fix the clip-on highchair to the edge of the table. Upon catching sight of Taeyong, arms full of food, Taeil reached out and quickly grabbed Chenle to perch on his hip, making Chenle giggle.

Taeyong shot Taeil a look. “Why is your baby on my kitchen table.”

Taeil shrugged shamefully. “He was helping.”

“Got it!” Johnny said, standing up straight and leaning back with his hands on his hips to crack his spine. “Come on kiddo.”

Johnny reached out for Chenle, lifting him under the armpits and placing him in the makeshift highchair. Chenle squeaked a little in what Taeyong thought was delight and immediately started wriggling.

Ten helped dish up and he and Taeyong sat opposite Johnny and Taeil who flanked their son, helping him with his peas and fish fingers. Taeyong felt his heart swell as he watched them, looking forward to watching Jisung grow up in the same way. When he was just starting on his meat, he heard Jisung crying upstairs, excusing himself from the table to go up and see what was wrong.

His nappy was dry and Taeyong knew he had been fed recently, so he figured he just needed to get back to sleep. Bundling Jisung up in his arms, Taeyong switched off the main light and turned on the lava lamp Ten had insisted on buying for the nursery. As the walls were covered in a soft, purple glow, Taeyong settled into the armchair, cradling Jisung against his chest. Slowly, as Taeyong rocked him, Jisung stopped crying, but he was still staring up at him with wide eyes.

“You need to go back to sleep little guy. You already missed out on your afternoon nap.”

Jisung kept staring at him. Taeyong let out a sigh, listening to the sounds of cutlery on plates and Chenle squealing gleefully. He pressed a light kiss to Jisung’s forehead.

He didn’t realise he’d fallen asleep until Ten tapped his shoulder to wake him up. He flinched a little, ready to round on Ten before he remembered he was still holding Jisung, so he opted instead for scowling at him.

“How long have I been asleep?”

Ten laughed under his breath, the air made by the motion fanning across Taeyong’s face. “Like two hours. The others went home but I did the dishes.”

Taeyong yawned. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He bit his lip, and Taeyong couldn’t help watching him release it again. “We’ll move the cot to your room tomorrow. Put him to bed for now and come watch a movie with me. I put your food in the oven.”

It was with great difficulty and patience that Taeyong was able to set Jisung down without waking him. Once he was sure Jisung wasn’t going to wake up, Taeyong followed Ten into the living room, both of them curling up on the couch under a blanket to watch some stupid Western film that was far too straight for Taeyong’s liking and almost put him off his food.

“Do you think I’m doing alright at this?” he asked during a particularly dull sex scene, setting his plate down on the coffee table.

Ten smiled, but he didn’t take his eyes away from the television. “I think you’re doing amazing. Especially considering you have no idea what you’re doing.”

Taeyong nodded. “I love him so much.”

“I know you do.”

Taeyong lifted the blanket, giving himself the room to crawl over to Ten and settle into his side, adjusting Ten’s arm to drape over his shoulders. Ten froze for a moment but eventually relaxed into the position. Taeyong curled his legs up onto the couch.

“Thank you, Ten. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me in the past year.”

Ten squeezed his shoulder. “It’s the least I can do. And anyway, I kinda love the kid too. Even if he’s kinda gross and annoying.”

Taeyong smacked Ten’s stomach lightly, letting his hand rest there. “Don’t talk about my son like that.”

Ten just laughed, kissing the top of Taeyong’s head and going back to the movie. Taeyong fell asleep again on the couch, waking up when Ten was carrying him bridal style to his room. He wound his arms around Ten’s neck, nuzzling his face into his warm skin.

“Take me to Jisung’s room first.”

Ten did as he was told, pushing the door open a little with his foot.

“Goodnight Jisungie, I love you so much and I’ll see you in a few hours when you need changing. Sleep well little prince,” Taeyong whispered into the low, purple light of the nursery.

When Ten set him down in bed, Taeyong immediately started stripping off his clothes. “Can you turn off the lava lamp on your way to your room?”

“Sure thing boss. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Taeyong yawned again. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so this is gonna be my first chaptered NCT fic uwu please show ur support by giving kudos and if you have the time shoot me a comment it really does mean a lot hehe  
> edit: i uh was dumb and accidentally posted the first and second chapter instead of just the second hehe but it's fixed now !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more summary of Jisung's first six years and the beginning of a plot !

When Taeyong’s paternity leave ran out he felt like he needed more time to be with Jisung, so he used his remaining month of sick leave, thankful that the year was nearing its end anyway. After that, he and Ten found a good day care centre where Jisung spent time for the next two and a half years. Taeyong felt bad, but at the same time he knew he had to work a full forty-hour week in order to afford the things he needed to care for his son.

When Jisung was six months old, Taeyong asked Ten to start calling him Dad in front of Jisung. _“I don’t want my son to call me Taeyong, that’s weird.”_ Ten had laughed but agreed all the same.

He started screaming at a year, the same way Chenle had but not as high pitched. Whenever the Moons were over, Chenle took to covering his ears and scowling at the younger boy. Taeyong found it adorable.

Jisung’s first word was spoken the day he hit fourteen months. He was making grabby hands for the yogurt pot Taeyong was feeding him from and said “Dad” – a little garbled but Dad all the same. The following week he said his second word; Ten.

Ten started bringing men home again after Jisung’s third birthday and Taeyong was glad his room was between Ten and Jisung’s. They were always nice and played with Jisung, complimenting Taeyong on what a beautiful boy he had, but they never stuck around for long.

Taeyong was lying on the couch one Saturday afternoon, Jisung sitting on his stomach with a leg either side of him. He had a small toy car in his hand that he was driving across Taeyong’s rib cage, trying to mimic the sounds of an engine as his Barbie doll was tucked under his arm.

Ten bid his most recent hook-up farewell at the door and joined them, picking up another car and racing Jisung’s.

Taeyong reached a hand up to ruffle Jisung’s hair. “What happens when you get a boyfriend?”

Ten replied between his attempt at screeching tyres. “What do you mean?”

“I mean like, what happens when you actually meet someone you wanna be serious with and move in with.”

Ten simply shrugged. “I don’t think I could leave you. Or Jisung.”

Taeyong wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but he swore there was a pause, almost as if Jisung was an afterthought. He tried not to take offense and told himself that he was making it up.

“That’s cute or whatever but it is something that’s bound to happen eventually.”

Ten looked at him then, and Taeyong had to ignore the fact that he had stopped with the toy car on his nipple. “Cross that bridge when we get to it, okay boss?”

Before Taeyong had a chance to respond, Jisung started crying, trying to pry the toy car out of Ten’s hand so that he could play with it as well. Taeyong put a gentle hand on his wrist.

“Jisung, no. That’s Ten’s car look, you have your own already.”

Jisung simply cried out louder, thumping Taeyong’s chest before throwing himself down on it and sobbing. Ten laughed as Taeyong stroked his son’s back soothingly.

“He gets that from you,” Ten said, hands on his knees as he stood up.

“Gets what?”

“Inability to share.”

Jisung’s cot was sold some time after his fourth birthday, allowing them to replace it with a king single. They took Jisung to the local shopping centre to choose new bed sheets and he ended up with a blue duvet cover with cartoon fish on it. _“The fishes are happy!”_

 

It wasn’t until he was six, a week after he started school, that Taeyong had to have his first difficult conversation with Jisung. They were sitting on his bedroom floor, brand new stationary spread out on the carpet while Jisung practiced writing his name in pencil between the lines on the page.

“Why don’t I look like you?”

Taeyong’s heart catapulted into his throat. He had no idea how to explain the situation to other adults, let alone a six-year-old.

“The other kids at school have a mummy and a daddy, right?”

“Yeah,” Jisung said, eyes not leaving the page as he finished the Hangul for _Ji_ , “but I don’t have a mummy.”

“Well, you do. She’s just not part of our family.”

“Why not?”

“Because your mummy and daddy didn’t love each other.”

“Why not?”

Taeyong’s face heated up. “Because Daddy doesn’t like women.”

Jisung nodded, leaving _sung_ unfinished. “Because Daddy’s gay?”

“Yes, Daddy’s gay.” Taeyong couldn’t believe he’d just come out to his own son. The feeling was surreal. “And it’s hard for gay men to have children.”

“Is Ten gay too?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love him? Is he my mummy?”

For some reason Taeyong hesitated. “No, he’s just Daddy’s friend.”

Jisung went back to finish the second syllable of his name. “Can I meet my real mummy?”

“Maybe one day, when you’re older.”

“Okay.” Jisung stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth – a habit he’d picked up from Ten – and pushed his book to Taeyong to look at. “Is it right?”

His writing was shaky and he was pressing too hard on the paper, but the name Jisung was clear on the paper. “It is, well done bub.”

 

When Taeyong and Ten were eating their dinner, an hour after Jisung had been put to bed, Taeyong told him about the conversation.

Ten nodded. “Are you ever going to tell him that he’s technically my son? No beef if you decide not to, of course.”

Taeyong shook his head. “I’ll tell him eventually, but when he’s older. It’ll be too confusing for him at this age.”

“Yeah no obviously.” He shifted in his seat. “Do you know if Kyunghwa wants to meet him?”

“We talked about it once at a scan. She said she wouldn’t go looking for him but if he wanted he could find her.”

“That’s good of her.”

Taeyong smiled at the memory; Jisung still a fuzzy image on a tiny screen and then printed out for Taeyong to keep in his wallet. “She was a good person.”

They finished their meal in silence, doing the dishes together and then going up to Taeyong’s room to hang out for a while. Taeyong was lying on his back, Ten leaning his head on his shoulder as they scrolled on their phones.

“I called you Dad in front of some of the parents today.”

Taeyong snorted. “How did you explain that one.”

“I literally couldn’t. I said ‘Oh I mean my housemate, Taeyong’ and they both just looked at me. I was too embarrassed to explain and just carried on talking about Youngji’s form and moving her up to the next class.” His laugh brushed against Taeyong’s neck, making him shiver a little. “I keep thinking about it and wanting to die.”

Taeyong hummed. “We both had awkward conversations today.”

“Yeah, funny how that happens.” He shifted his head so that he was looking directly at Taeyong. His mouth was close to Taeyong’s chin and Taeyong attributed the hitch in his breath to Ten’s hand pressing down on his chest.

“We’ve always been in sync.”

“Thank god we don’t have periods.”

There was a pause, and Taeyong forced himself not to look down at Ten’s lips. Ten had less self-control, his eyes flicking down and making Taeyong’s palms sweat. Before the silence had a chance to get uncomfortable, the bedroom door swung open and Jisung padded across the room to the bed, carrying his blankie with him.

“What’s up, bubba?” Taeyong asked, worried as Jisung hadn’t woken up during the night since he was taken off the bottle.

“I had a bad dream,” Jisung mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep. “Are you and Ten sleeping together?”

Ten snickered, hiding his face in Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong simply smiled at his son. “There’s room for you, come on.”

Jisung clambered up onto the bed, Taeyong reaching out a hand to hook under his arm and help him a little. Once he was up he crawled under the covers and snuggled into Taeyong’s side, sticking his thumb in his mouth and breathing into the fabric of his blankie. Ten shifted so that he and Taeyong could get under the covers as well, Taeyong switching off the bedside lamp so they could all go to sleep.

Taeyong turned onto his side, stretching out an arm for Jisung to use as a pillow and holding him against his chest. Jisung curled up into a ball facing away from him, and Taeyong slowed his breathing for Jisung to match it with his own. Behind them, Ten wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s middle and shifted across the mattress so that they were spooning.

As he went to sleep, Taeyong thought about the conversation they’d had nearly seven years ago, but he thought that, in the end, Jisung was as much Ten’s son as he was his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY UWUS ! HAS ANYONE SEEN MY POOR UWUS !!!!  
> okay so this should be the end of the weird jumping timeline lmao after this it'll resemble like an actual narrative during which Jisung will be six and Chenle will be seven years old. not sure how long it's gonna play out but we shall wait and see !! hope you like it and don't expect me to update this often for the whole thing lmfao


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny was a stay at home dad; Taeil ran a law firm which took up a lot of his time and brought in enough money for the three of them to live comfortably. When Jisung started at Chenle’s school, Johnny had offered to pick him up and look after him until Taeyong finished work, since his house was on Taeyong’s way home anyway. Taeyong was extremely thankful, and insisted on having the Moons around for dinner once a week. He usually ended up staying for something to drink before taking Jisung home, letting his son spend another half an hour with his friend.

“He’s started asking questions,” Taeyong said one afternoon, blowing over his herbal tea before taking a sip.

Johnny let out a sigh. “I’ll let you know when that phase ends. Chenle’s been in it for like three years now.”

They laughed together, watching through the kitchen doorway as Chenle stood up and walked over to Jisung, grabbing the toy he was playing with. Jisung seemed unbothered.

“At least you have answers for him. How am I supposed to explain that he doesn’t look like his dad because I’m not _actually_ his dad?”

Johnny winced. “That’s rough. What did you say?”

“Basically told him he looked like his mum, which he does a bit.” He took another sip of tea. “Has Ten’s hair though. And jawline.”

“His eyes, too.” Johnny tilted his head, looking past Taeyong into the living room. “His nose a bit.”

Taeyong shook his head. “No, his nose is Kyunghwa’s.”

“You ever hear from her after she left the hospital?”

“No. She was always pretty clear that she was only in it for the money, which I don’t blame her for.”

Another pause. “Chenle went through a phase of asking about his birth parents every night. I wish I had more stories about them than just how they died.”

“What did you do?”

“Made them up. If he ever asks, he was the son of a beautiful woman who was Chinese royalty. Not the queen, like a cousin of the queen.”

Taeyong laughed. “I’ll bear it in mind.”

Johnny straightened up as the front door opened and Taeil ran into the living room, scooping Chenle up in his arms and spinning him around, blowing wet raspberries on his cheeks that made him giggle.

He was still dressed in his work suit, but his tie was loosened around his neck. He shifted Chenle onto his hip as Jisung started tugging on his pant legs. He reached down to ruffle Jisung’s hair, sticking out his leg.

“Grab on, cowboy.”

Jisung laughed, wrapping himself around Taeil’s shin before Taeil hobbled into the kitchen to give Johnny a kiss hello. Jisung let go of Taeil’s leg, walking over to Taeyong and climbing up into his lap. Taeyong wrapped his arms around him and started bouncing his knee, making Jisung’s laughs sound like hiccups.

“Hey Yong, how was work?”

“The same; making me wish I dropped out of uni to be an underground rapper. You?”

“Yeah something like that. You staying for dinner?’

Taeyong took his phone out of his pocket to check the time, seeing a text from Ten saying “ _Dinners getting cold faggot_ ”.

Before he could stop him, Jisung was reading the text. “Dad, what’s a faggot?”

Johnny put down his tea and started coughing violently. Taeyong cursed the fact that Ten still acted like he was in college.

“It’s a bad word and Ten is going to be told off when we get back.” He looked up at Taeil. “Thanks for the offer but dinner’s waiting for us at home.”

Taeil was trying his hardest not to laugh. “Say hi to Ten for me.”

“Will do.”

 

When they got home, Ten was sitting in front of the television, already eating his dinner.

“Hey boss.”

Jisung wriggled in Taeyong’s arms and he let him down, Jisung running over to Ten and smacking his arm repeatedly. “Ten’s not allowed to say faggot!”

“Ow, ow!” Ten feigned hurt, but he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. “Okay I’m sorry! I won’t say it again.”

“Good,” Jisung said with a final slap. He slid off the couch and ran into the kitchen, sitting up and eating at the table.

Ten looked up at Taeyong. “You let him read you texts?”

Taeyong sighed, picking up Ten’s beer off the coffee table and taking a swig. “I was checking the time and he was sitting in my lap. Not my fault you text like a thirteen-year-old playing Overwatch.”

Ten snorted, nodding his head toward the kitchen. “Go cut up his chicken for him, fag.”

Jisung was able to put himself to bed, but Taeyong still took to hanging around the bathroom door while Jisung cleaned his teeth and went to the toilet. He followed after him as Jisung went to his bedroom, getting under his happy fishes duvet and tucking it under his chin. Taeyong took out the daily reading from Jisung’s book bag and had Jisung read it to him, then swapping it for a short novel and sitting next to Jisung on the bed. Jisung laid his head on Taeyong’s chest, pointing to the words as Taeyong read them out to him. As he often did, Taeyong caved and read a second chapter before kissing Jisung’s forehead and heading downstairs.

Ten handed him a beer, still wet with condensation, as he sat down next to him on the couch.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. What do you wanna watch?”

Taeyong groaned, sinking down into the couch more. “I don’t care, I’m too tired to make decisions right now. I’ll probably get an early night.”

“Drag Race it is!” Ten said, switching the television over to Netflix.

Taeyong was a casual fan, so he didn’t mind. He finished his beer and put his legs up, resting his feet in Ten’s lap. Ten absent mindedly started massaging his calves. During the lip sync, Taeyong had a thought.

“You haven’t brought anyone home for a while.”

“Really?” Taeyong nodded and Ten shrugged. “Getting a bit old for it now, don’t you think?”

Taeyong nudged his stomach with his foot. “Shut up we all know you’re immortal.”

Ten smiled. “True. I don’t know, it’s just not as appealing anymore I guess. Plus, it’s weird now that Jisung’s like, sentient.”

“He’s always been sentient, asshole.”

“You know what I mean. Feels weird exposing him to that stuff, especially when he keeps asking me shit about _everything_.”

“What’s he asked you about?”

“If I knew his mum and why I’m not his dad and why we’re not in love. Which figures, you know. His family isn’t exactly normal.”

Taeyong was taken aback, wondering when Jisung had the chance to ask Ten all of this. Before he could ask, Ten was powering on with a chuckle.

“It’s funny because I used to have a fat crush on you first year of uni.”

Taeyong’s throat immediately tensed up, his palms going sweaty. “What?”

“Yeah, I thought it was kinda obvious. I used to flirt with you a lot whenever you were over and me and Johnny’s dorm.

Taeyong shook his head. “You should’ve made a move, I had no idea.”

Ten laughed so hard he threw his head back against the couch. “I did, almost every time we all went out. All those times I asked to stay the night at yours because mine was too far to walk.” When Taeyong just stared at him blankly, Ten gave him an incredulous look. “Surely you noticed me rubbing my ass on your dick.”

Taeyong felt a blush creeping up his neck. “I thought you were asleep.”

Ten huffed a laugh. “You really are stupid. Well, boss, I was trying to get you to top me.”

“Should’ve just said that, I probably would’ve done it back then.”

“What do you mean ‘back then’?”

“In recent years I’ve figured topping is overrated. I went full bottom.”

“Huh.”

Suddenly Taeyong felt like he’d shared too much. “What?”

Ten shrugged. “Never really thought of you as ever actually having sex. Especially not since Jisung was born. You never really took people home or anything, you know?”

Taeyong scrambled for a response. “I guess I never really had the time to meet many people. I’ve had a few hook ups here and there but there was always something else going on.

“When was the last time you got laid?”

He had to think for a moment. “I don’t know. Before Jisung was born I think? Probably before I even decided to have him.”

“Jesus Christ that’s sad.” He turned the television off and patted Taeyong’s knee, making him flinch a little. “Well, if you ever need a quick fuck you know where I live.”

Taeyong tried to ignore the thumping of his heart. “We literally live together.”

Ten laughed, standing up and twisting his torso to crack his back. “That’s the joke, Yong. I’m gonna head to bed, you staying down here?”

“Uh yeah, I’m gonna tidy up a little.”

“Okay. Night boss.”

Taeyong stayed seated in the couch in the low light for a while, trying to organise his thoughts to no avail. With shaking fingers, he called Johnny.

“Did Jisung leave something here?” Johnny’s voice was scratchy.

“Ten used to be into me.”

There was a pause before Johnny replied. “Yeah back in uni. Did he tell you?”

“You knew?”

“I shared a room with him. It was hard to ignore him asking me what shirt he thought would get you to sleep with him.”

“Jesus fucking Christ I’m so stupid.”

“I tried to tell you to ask him out while you had the chance, Yong. You didn’t listen to me.”

“I thought you were just being a supportive best friend!”

“God you’re an idiot. What did he say?”

“That he used to want me to top him and used crashing at mine as an excuse to try to sleep with me.” He swallowed thickly. “He also said he’d still be up to have sex if I wanted.”

“He what?”

“I don’t know if it was a joke or not. I told him I hadn’t had sex since before we had Jisung and he was like ‘If you ever need a hook up I’m here’.”

Johnny paused, making Taeyong think he was being careful with his words. “Are you considering taking him up on that offer?”

Taeyong rubbed a palm over his face. “I don’t know. Would it make it easier to be in love with him?”

“Not so sure about that one. It’s probably not smart, but you’re an adult.”

“I need to sleep.”

“Good, Taeil’s giving me a death glare. I’ll talk to you tomorrow when you come to pick Jisung up?”

“Yeah, thanks Johnny.”

“No problem Yong.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. had to change the rating hehe

When the door of the Moon’s house opened, Taeyong was surprised to see Taeil’s face smiling back at him. Upon further inspection, he was surprised to see his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his sweat pants sodden.

“What happened to you?” He asked, stepping inside and taking off his shoes.

“The boys got into the garden and discovered that if they put the hose in the grass it made mud,” Taeil explained, nudging a pair of house slippers over with his foot for Taeyong to put on. “They’re in the bath right now, Jisung’s clothes should be out of the dryer soon.”

Upstairs Jisung and Chenle were in the bath together, bubbles foamed up to their necks and looking a little brown. Johnny was styling them on Jisung’s face to look like a beard and he looked over his shoulder and smiled as Taeyong entered the bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet.

“Mischief and moppet have been up to all sorts today, haven’t you?”

Chenle giggled delightedly as Jisung looked up at Taeyong. “Hi Dad!”

“Hi bubba, how was your day?”

Jisung leant back in the tub, holding up an arm as Chenle started splashing him. “Good. I read a chapter book all by myself.”

Taeyong felt his cheeks protest at how wide he was smiling. “Well done champ.”

Taeil joined them, handing Taeyong Jisung’s clothes neatly folded and a towel. He took them with a thank you and stood up, placing the clothes on the toilet lid and holding the towel up.

“Come on kiddo, let’s get you dressed.”

Jisung stepped carefully out of the bath and let Taeyong wrap the towel around him, drying him off before ruffling his hair with the towel. Jisung laughed, pulling the towel around his shoulders as Taeyong helped him get dressed. He knew Jisung could dress himself now, but Taeyong still liked to help sometimes.

Taeil kept the boys entertained while Johnny sat Taeyong down in the kitchen for a cup of tea.

“So did you think about what Ten said?”

Taeyong sighed. “A little. Honestly I don’t even know if he was being serious.”

“I thought about it too,” Johnny said, lowering himself into the seat opposite Taeyong. “Maybe it’d be good to sleep with him once. Get it out of your system.”

Taeyong laughed, but Johnny’s face stayed blank. “That’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said to me. Have you been spending too much time with the kids? That’s some badly flawed logic.”

Johnny frowned and kicked at Taeyong’s chair. “Look, you’ve been pining after him for like ten years now. It’s time to actually _do_ something about it, Yong. You’re literally raising a child with him for Christ’s sake.”

“I mean, it’s mostly me.”

“Fuck’s sake Yong just listen to me.” Johnny leant forward over the table and Taeyong instinctively leant back. “Enough is enough. Move on or say something to him.”

“God okay Mum.” Taeyong looked down at his mug, picking at the pattern on the side with his thumb. “It’s hard though like, how do you just bring that up. Isn’t it a bit late?”

“You should’ve done it years ago, yeah. But you _need_ to do something about it. Please, for my sanity.”

Taeyong huffed a laugh, nodding before taking a long sip from his tea. “Okay sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

After putting Jisung to bed, Taeyong took a few deep breaths and knocked on Ten’s bedroom door.

Ten’s room wasn’t as immaculate as Taeyong’s own, but it was tidy enough. Everything was white but a little lived in; the bed unmade, laundry basked overflowing and pin board full of photos. Ten was sitting at his desk, paperwork spread out across it and a rough draft of a time table up on his laptop. He pointed a pen at his bed and Taeyong sat there, watching Ten scribble some notes before rotating in his office chair. His knees were apart, hands folded over his stomach. Taeyong swallowed and sat on his hands.

“What’s up?” Ten said, popping the end of his sentence.

Taeyong shifted a little. “What you said the other day…”

As he trailed off, Ten sat up a little. “Yeah?”

“Were you joking or?”

Ten shrugged. “No.”

Taeyong nodded, feeling a blush creeping up his neck. “Okay.”

“Did you think about it?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

Taeyong looked up then, and Ten had scooted closer to him, so close that Taeyong could feel the heat of his skin against his kneecaps. He swallowed again.

“I was thinking of taking you up on the offer.”

Ten smiled wickedly, one corner of his mouth lifting higher than the other. He leant forward, leaving the chair as he planted a hand on either side of Taeyong’s legs. “Oh really?”

Taeyong’s heart was hammering against his ribcage, his legs parting on their own accord as Ten pushed further forward, forcing Taeyong to lie down on the mattress to make room for him. Ten moved his hands up so that he was suspended above him, Taeyong’s hands resting on his hips as Ten’s lips ghosted over his.

Taeyong could only nod and hum the affirmative in response. Ten sighed, running his tongue over the seam of Taeyong’s lips and making his breath hitch a little. He swallowed, then opened his mouth a little, allowing Ten to bring their lips together and slip his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth.

Taeyong had missed the slide of someone’s tongue against his own, had missed the feeling of someone hovering above him, the weight of them pinning him down by his chest. It had been years since he’d so much as held someone’s hand and kissed them briefly goodbye on their doorstep, and each inch of Ten’s body that he lowered onto Taeyong’s set his skin ablaze.

He was a little embarrassed that he was fully hard just from making out, his breath ragged and uneven, but the satisfied look on Ten’s face when he pulled away and slipped his hand down to palm and Taeyong’s crotch made up for it. Even through his underwear and jeans, the feeling made Taeyong’s breath hitch, his hands reaching up to grasp and Ten’s biceps.

Ten rolled to the side, supporting himself on his elbow as his other hand started to slowly undo Taeyong’s pants. He ducked his head to suck on Taeyong’s collar bone and Taeyong couldn’t stop the whine that left his throat weakly. Ten’s mouth twitched against his skin.

Taeyong gritted his teeth. “You can’t tease me; it’s been too long.”

Ten lifted his head and looked down at him. Taeyong wanted to kiss the smirk off his face, so he did, sitting up a little and pushing Ten to lie down. He straddled his hips, putting all his weight on Ten as they made out again. Taeyong started to rotate his hips in circles, moaning into Ten’s mouth at the feeling of the semi beneath Ten’s track pants. After a moment, Taeyong rose, crawling across the bed to get to Ten’s bedside table. It didn’t take him long to find lube, but he flipped the bottle over to check the expiration date. In the time this allowed him, Ten shifted on the bed and reached around to unbutton Taeyong’s jeans, pulling them down his thighs and pressing a single finger to his asshole through his boxers. Taeyong gasped, one of his elbows almost giving out as he pressed back against the contact.

Ten chuckled, reaching around to take the lube from Taeyong. He hooked his hands on Taeyong’s hips and pulled him back to the middle of the bed, then carefully pulled down his boxers. Taeyong’s upper body collapsed on the bed, closing one eye as the bed sheets got too close to it. He held his breath, waiting for the sound of the lube popping open, trying not to seem too desperate.

He gasped in surprise as he felt Ten’s tongue lick flat over his asshole, sending a shiver down his spine as Ten then blew cool air over the trail of saliva. Taeyong whined again, arching his back to push his ass further up in the air. Finally, he heard Ten open the lube and pour some out onto his fingers. He scrunched his eyes shut, sighing at the feeling of a wet finger dragging the lube around his hole.

Ten hummed in satisfaction as his finger slid in with little resistance. “Thought you said it’d been a while.”

Taeyong scoffed, voice muffled by the mattress. “I still masturbate, idiot.”

Ten hummed again, using his free hand to spread Taeyong’s cheeks as he pumped his finger. The drag was delicious; Taeyong’s own fingers were skinny and hard whereas Ten’s were thicker but soft. The contrast of the stretch against the velvet feeling of Ten’s skin had Taeyong panting harshly into the sheets beneath him.

It didn’t take long for Ten to add another finger and start scissoring. Taeyong gripped the sheets so hard he thought they might rip, his stomach clenching when Ten leant forward to flick his tongue between his fingers. Taeyong pushed back against his mouth, whining for more. Ten laughed breathily, the air spreading out on Taeyong’s lower back as his thighs started to tremble.

Ten got the lube, squirting some directly onto Taeyong’s asshole before adding a third finger. Taeyong sighed, eyes fluttering shut as he felt fuller. The third time Ten curled his fingers Taeyong let out a low moan and shied away from him, Ten’s fingers leaving him and lube leaking down his perineum.

Taeyong collapsed, unable to help himself from grinding softly against the bed sheets. Ten laughed at him and stood up from the bed. Taeyong turned his head to look behind him as Ten got undressed, licking his lips as Ten’s dick became exposed. It was flushed pink, the head glistening and Taeyong steeled himself before feebly pushing himself up, crawling over to the edge of the bed and leaning forward to mouth lightly at the head.

Ten groaned deep in his throat, hand reaching down to thread through Taeyong’s hair and tug on the strands, making Taeyong moan around him as he sank his mouth lower.

Taeyong could still remember the first time he’d dreamt about this. He was eighteen and a few months into university, using his long-term friendship with Johnny as an excuse to spend all his time in his shared dorm room with Ten. They’d all been out drinking together and Ten had been too drunk to go back with Johnny, so he curled up against Taeyong’s chest in his king single and slept over. Taeyong had felt guilty and disgusting when he woke the next day with a hand in his boxers, his free arm around Ten’s shoulders as he still lay against him. He’d carefully extracted himself from the bed and run to the shower, jerking himself to completion as he thought about how it would be to have the tip of Ten’s dick press against the back of his throat.

Now, his nose pressed against Ten’s neatly trimmed pubes, hands braced on Ten’s hips, Taeyong thought it was worth the wait.

Ten scratched at Taeyong’s scalp and held him down on his dick, waiting for Taeyong’s breathing to even out before thrusting shallowly into his mouth. He threw his head back and let out a choked groan, and in the back of his mind Taeyong was glad he was trying to stay quiet. When Taeyong hollowed his cheeks, Ten pulled back, a string of spit and precum connecting the tip of his dick to Taeyong’s bottom lip.

Taeyong sat up, hands on his thighs and kneeling on the edge of the bed as he looked up at Ten. Ten took a moment to catch his breath, hands on his hips.

“How do you want me?” Taeyong asked, voice a little scratchy.

Ten thought about it for a moment, biting his lip and watching the way Taeyong’s dick twitched in response. “On your back.”

Taeyong nodded and moved up to the top of the bed, settling against the pillows and kicking the duvet away. He opened his legs and bent his knees, creating a space for Ten to fit into. Ten just watched him for a while, eventually smiling at him softly and kneeling between his legs.

“You look so pretty like this baby.” Taeyong was glad for the low light cast by Ten’s laptop as his face flushed. Ten looked around for the bottle of lube before looking down at Taeyong. “I’m clean.”

Taeyong couldn’t stop the moan that came at the thought of being filled up by Ten. “So am I.”

Ten chuckled, shaking his head as he poured lube directly onto his dick and spread it around with his hand. “Cute.”

Ten wiped his hand carelessly on the bedsheets and reached up for a pillow. “Lift your hips, baby.” Taeyong did so and Ten slipped the pillow underneath him, then taking Taeyong’s right leg and hooking his knee over his shoulder. He lent forward, and Taeyong thought he was probably too old for the position as his hip cramped up, but he gritted his teeth through the pain and chose to focus on Ten’s dick pressing against his ass.

He pushed in with little resistance and Taeyong reached up to grip Ten’s shoulders. The stretch was only a little more than his three fingers but Taeyong felt like he was falling apart beneath him. He writhed when Ten bottomed out and went still, scratching and the flat of his shoulder blades and lifting his other leg to wrap around Ten’s waist, heel nudging at the small of his back to encourage him to move.

Ten dropped his head down, pressing their foreheads together before kissing Taeyong. It was a drastic change of pace, as he moved his mouth slowly against Taeyong’s. Taeyong whined against Ten’s tongue, still nudging at him. Ten detached their lips and moved down to Taeyong’s neck, not sucking on the skin but leaving wet, open mouthed kisses across his jugular.

Taeyong gritted his teeth, chest heaving. “Please, Ten.”

Ten hummed against his skin. “Please what, baby?”

The heat on Taeyong’s cheeks spread down to this chest. “Please fuck me.”

Ten grunted, bracing his hands either side of Taeyong’s head as he rolled his hips. Taeyong moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows as Ten started slamming into him relentlessly. His dick was brushing by his prostate, missing it by millimetres every time he pushed further into Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong didn’t know where to put his hands, bracing his palms against Ten’s shoulders as his fingers flexed rhythmically. His breathing was getting heavier and more uneven as Ten continued to plough into him.

After a while of hard, fast thrusts, Ten slowed his pace, dragging himself slowly out of Taeyong until he only had the head of his dick still inside him, only to slam back in so hard that Taeyong shifted up the bed. When he shifted the angle and hit Taeyong’s prostate, Taeyong’s moans became wet hiccups, his eyes watering at the pleasure.

Taeyong tried to take a few deep breaths before he spoke, but his voice still sounded wrecked. “Ten, please. I’m so close.”

Ten laughed through gritted teeth. “Already baby? So soon? Fuck,” he groaned after a roll of his hips. One hand left the mattress and wrapped hard around Taeyong’s dick, making him cry out then slap a hand over his mouth. “Are you gonna be a good boy and come for me?”

Taeyong nodded, hand still over his mouth as Ten picked up the pace again.

“Let me hear you.”

Taeyong swallowed hard and returned his hand to Ten’s shoulder. “Yes.”

“Yes who?” Ten said, giving a single stroke to Taeyong’s dick.

Taeyong arched his back and choked out his response. “Yes daddy.”

Ten let out a deep groan. “Good boy.”

And then he was slamming into Taeyong harder than before and pumping his dick so fast it almost hurt and Taeyong bit down hard on his own hand as he came across his stomach. Some of his come reached his collarbones as his entire body convulsed through his orgasm. Ten took his leg and lowered it from his shoulder to the mattress, but Taeyong just wrapped it around his waist, cursing as pleasure rolled over him in waves.

When he was finished, his muscles went slack and he collapsed into the mattress. Ten smiled softly down at him, slowing his thrusts and then making to pull out before Taeyong threw a leg over his hips again.

“Stay,” Taeyong managed to get out, his voice faint.

Ten frowned. “Are you sure baby?” He ran his thumb over Taeyong’s cheek, collecting his tears from his skin.

Taeyong nodded. “Want your cum.”

Ten grunted and lifted his torso, going at a pace that wasn’t fast but that hit Taeyong hard, making him whine pathetically as he was shifted up the bed more and more.

It didn’t take long for Ten to come; pushing forward one last time and leaning own to press his mouth to Taeyong’s. Taeyong moaned as he felt Ten’s cum filling him up, almost making him hard again. He clenched around him, making Ten’s hips twitch and drawing out his orgasm a little more.

When he was finished, Ten collapsed on top of Taeyong, smearing Taeyong’s cum around both of their torsos. The only sound in the room was panting as they both tried to collect themselves. It took a few minutes before Ten was lifting himself up, pulling out slowly and rolling to lie on his back beside Taeyong. Taeyong keened at the emptiness, feeling a mixture of Ten’s come and lube leak out of him and drip onto the mattress.

Ten turned onto his side and brushed Taeyong’s hair back, leaving his hand to rest on his chest. “Flannel or shower?”

Taeyong wrinkled his nose. “Shower.”

“Okay, we can go together.”

Ten was gentle with Taeyong as he lay him in the tub and got the detachable shower head down to run over his body. He sat behind Taeyong and lathered up his hair with shampoo, careful not to get any in his eyes as he rinsed it out. He got Taeyong to sit up so he could wash his ass, and if Taeyong wasn’t so tired he’d be mortified by the action.

Taeyong let Ten dry him off with a towel and walk him back to his own room. Taeyong all but collapsed into his bed, completely naked as he pulled the duvet around his shoulders and nuzzled into a pillow.

“You can sleep in here if you want. Pretty sure you’ll need to change your sheets before you sleep in your own bed again.”

Ten huffed a laugh, towel wrapped low on his hips as he reached out a hand to brush against Taeyong’s cheek. His eyes fluttered shut and he lent into the touch.

“I’m just gonna go turn the light off then I’ll be back.”

Taeyong nodded, his eyes growing heavy and falling asleep before Ten got back.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Taeyong felt was a dull ache in his ass and an unpleasant dampness around his hole. He groaned and turned over, ready to complain to Ten for going so hard before realising that the other half of his bed was empty. His heart sank into his stomach, dread replacing it as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes with the balls of his hands.

Before he had a chance to really panic about the mistake he’d made, the door cracked open and Ten stepped into his room. When he saw Taeyong sitting up, he smiled.

“I thought you’d be dead to the world for another few hours.” He sat on the edge of the bed, one knee lifted up as he reached out a hand to cup Taeyong’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

Taeyong groaned and tried not to lean into the contact. “Sore. What time is it?”

“Midday,” Ten replied, and laughed when Taeyong’s eyes bulged out of his head. “I took Jisung to school and called your work to tell them you were sick, so don’t worry about that.”

Taeyong groaned again and collapsed back onto his pillows. “We shouldn’t have done it on a school night.”

Ten shrugged above him, taking one of Taeyong’s hands in his own. “We’ll just do it on a Saturday next time.”

Taeyong raised a brow. “Next time?”

Ten blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “If you want there to be one, sure.”

Taeyong bit his lip. “Lemme think about that when my ass is clean.”

The awkward tension around them broke and Ten let out a laugh, shifting on the bed to get under the covers, pressing his back to Taeyong’s chest.

Ten had wanted to pick Jisung up from school, but Taeyong insisted he should stay in bed for another hour and he would pick him up from the Moons’ as usual. Ten watched Taeyong as he got dressed at half past four in the afternoon, face heating up from the attention.

Jisung threw himself at Taeyong’s waist, almost making him topple over before he managed to catch himself on the door frame.

“Hey kiddo, how’s your day been?”

“Good!” Jisung all but yelled as Taeyong picked him up and planted him on his shoulders.

Jisung grabbed onto Taeyong’s chin for balance and Taeyong walked through to the kitchen where Johnny and Chenle were sitting on the floor in front of the oven.

Johnny looked over his shoulder when Taeyong sat behind them and smiled, tight lipped. “We’re baking.”

Jisung clambered down from Taeyong’s shoulders and joined the other two in front of the oven. “It’s chocolate cake. Johnny said we couldn’t eat the mixture.”

Chenle rolled his eyes and shoved Jisung a little. “You can’t eat raw eggs.”

Taeyong laughed, reaching forward to ruffle Chenle’s hair. Johnny stood up and motioned for Taeyong to follow him into the living room, calling back to the kids to come get him when the oven beeped.

They sat down on the couch together and Taeyong put his hands between his knees, trying to make himself smaller.

“You really did it on a school night?”

Taeyong looked at Johnny, who seemed amused more than anything. “You try going without sex for seven years and then turn it down the first chance you get.”

Johnny laughed and shoved Taeyong’s arm, the same way Chenle had done to Jisung. “How was it?”

Taeyong sighed, shifting to lie down with his head in Johnny’s lap. “Good enough that I can’t walk for too long. And I slept for like twelve hours.”

Johnny put a hand in Taeyong’s hair. “Sounds intense.”

“It was.” Taeyong bit his lip before continuing. “He said we can do it again, do you think I should?”

Johnny sighed, twirling a strand of Taeyong’s hair around his finger. “I don’t know, Yong. I’m not qualified in the field of pining over your best friend for a decade and then becoming friends with benefits with him.”

Taeyong turned his head to look up at Johnny. “You know you’re my best friend first, right?”

Johnny rolled his eyes, much like Chenle had. “Yeah I know. I can’t get rid of you.” He batted away Taeyong’s hand when it came up to pinch his cheek. “I think you should do whatever you think is going to be best for your friendship with him. And think about how it’ll affect Jisung, too. Might get confusing for him when his uncle becomes his dad all of a sudden.”

Taeyong scrunched his nose up. “When you put it like that it sounds gross.”

“You know what I mean.”

Taeyong turned over to his original position, a hand placed flat on Johnny’s knee. “I think I’m gonna just tell him how I feel. Be an adult about it, you know?”

Johnny brushed a thumb over Taeyong’s cheek. “That sounds like a good idea. I’m proud of you, Yong.”

Taeyong let out all the air in his lung in one puff, closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek on Johnny’s thigh. “Thanks, Johnny.”

 

Ten cooked dinner that night while Taeyong did laundry, putting Ten’s bed sheets in with some extra Persil and teaching Jisung how the washing machine worked on the next load of clothing. He quizzed Jisung on his spelling and signed the slip that said he’d done his reading, ready for Jisung to take back to his teacher the next day. When all of Jisung’s homework was finished, he put him up on his hip and walked into the kitchen to see Ten staring out of the window absently, rice cooker beeping at him angrily.

Taeyong waved a hand in front of Ten’s face, making him blink. “You okay?”

Ten looked from Jisung to Taeyong and fixed a smile on his face. “Never better, boss. You ready for food?”

Jisung nodded and wriggled to be put down, getting out cutlery and setting the table. Ten started dishing up and Taeyong got the plates out of the oven where they had been keeping warm. They talked more about Jisung’s day and their plans to go to the beach with the Moons that weekend. Jisung stood up on his chair as he told them enthusiastically about how he’d been doing in his school swimming lessons, and that he wasn’t scared of sharks at all.

Ten joined them in Jisung’s room as Taeyong read the next chapter of his book to him. Ten packed up Jisung’s toys for him and switched on the lava lamp before sitting next to the bed, leaning his arms and chin on the mattress. Jisung crawled over to him and started making a tiny plait in his hair, asking Taeyong questions about the book while his tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration.

By the time the chapter was finished, Ten had five neatly done braids in his hair, unravelling a bit at the ends but mostly staying together. Taeyong tucked the duvet tightly around Jisung’s body like a cocoon and kissed his forehead, saying goodnight to him before allowing Ten to do the same.

Outside Taeyong’s bedroom door, Ten leant against the wall and raised his eyebrows. “Round two?”

Taeyong’s dick twitched in mild interest, but his self-control won out. “Maybe on Saturday.”

Ten gave him a lop-sided smile. “Alright boss. Sleep well.”

“You too, Ten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for probably only one or two more chapters hehe


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the Moons honked their horn from the street outside Taeyong’s house, he was a nervous wreck as he had decided to tell Ten how he felt when they got back.

Johnny helped him carry out the food he had prepared as well as the bag they kept in the laundry cupboard full of swimwear and beach towels. Meanwhile, Ten carried Jisung out to the car on his shoulders, one hand on Jisung’s shin and the other holding his car seat.

Jisung loved the beach. Taeyong had no idea where he got it from, seeing as he himself hated any natural body of water and Ten was indifferent to it. But Jisung had taken to the ocean like a duck to a lake, even as an infant. It was no different now, when he was a little older, as he raced Chenle out to the pontoon and had a diving competition. Ten was still relentless in his teasing as Taeyong refused to go out in the water past his waist, and Taeil joined in the effort to drag him out further, despite Taeyong being taller than both of them.

Eventually, Johnny coaxed him out to his chest. The water was warm around his shoulders and cold at his toes, but having Johnny there and Jisung swimming circles around him made him feel more at ease. He hoisted Jisung up onto his shoulders, Jisung grabbing onto his chin for purchase and splashing his feet in the water. Chenle clambered up onto Johnny’s shoulders and the two boys fought to knock each other back down into the water, Chenle inevitably winning due to Johnny’s height. Taeil swam out to the pontoon with the boys, Ten eventually going out to join them as they all jumped off together and swam circles around the platform. The sun was shining, warming Taeyong’s shoulders and he forgot momentarily why he was so anxious earlier in the day.

He and Johnny went up onto the beach before the others, wanting to set up the food for when they came back to shore. They were making sandwiches for their sons when Taeyong brought it up, not making eye contact with Johnny.

“I’m going to tell him tonight.”

There was a beat of silence and in his periphery, Taeyong could see Johnny freeze.

“You what?”

Taeyong put the second slice of bread on the sandwich and looked up. “I’m going to sit him down and have a real conversation with him about how I feel. It’s about time, don’t you think?”

Johnny’s shoulders slumped. “I can’t believe Ten fucked some sense into you, Jesus.”

Taeyong frowned, picking up a slice of tomato and throwing it at Johnny, who simply ducked his head and caught it in his mouth. He gave a smug smile as he chewed it, raising his brows once before going back to Chenle’s sandwich.

“I’m proud of you, Yong. Let me know how it goes, okay?”

Taeyong huffed as he set to making a sandwich for Ten. “I doubt it’ll go well. Best I can hope for is that he won’t move out, or that he at least keeps talking to me, you know?”

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Ten’s not the kind of guy to do that and you know it. Give the dude some credit, he’s actually been a very good friend to you over the years and I doubt he’d cut you off over something so stupid.”

“You make a good point but consider this; I’ve been scared of doing this for over fifteen years and that’s a lot of time for something to fester.”

“Another good point.” Johnny looked over Taeyong’s shoulder. “Here they come.”

Not a second later, Taeyong heard the sound of Jisung panting as he struggled to run on sand, closely followed by the feeling of his son plastered to his back. Taeyong laughed as Jisung breathed heavily against his shoulder, picking up Jisung’s sandwich and handing it to him.

“Thanks, Dad,” Jisung said, loud enough to make Taeyong wince. Jisung moved to sit next to him and Taeyong ruffled his hair.

“No problem, kiddo. Have fun out there?”

“Yep,” Jisung said through a mouthful of food, only covering his mouth after he’d started talking. “Ten taught me how to dive properly.”

Taeyong looked up at Ten who joined them sitting on the large picnic blanket just before Taeil lifted Chenle off his shoulders and lowered him down next to Johnny. Ten thanked him as Taeyong passed him a sandwich, brushing his hair back from his face, slicked back and curling at the ends from the salt water. Taeyong was struck – as he often was – by how beautiful Ten was. His golden skin with droplets of water decorating it, the strong slope of his nose, the way his skin was just starting to crease at the corners of his eyes where he smiled. His heart swelled and he hid his blush by turning away to put on more sunscreen, then rubbing some on Jisung’s arms for good measure.

 

Taeil didn’t know that Taeyong was in love with Ten, and he used it to his advantage whenever he could. For example, when he started to get nervous that night and invited the Moons inside for dinner, when Johnny started to say they should get home, Taeil cut him off.

“Don’t be stupid, Johnny.” He rolled his eyes, already unbuckling and opening the driver’s door. “We were only gonna get takeaways tonight anyway.”

Taeyong beamed at Johnny. “Perfect.”

Ten helped Taeyong in the kitchen while Johnny and Taeil entertained the children, Taeil trying to teach them how to play go fish at the kitchen table. Taeyong worked around Ten mostly in silence, sometimes humming to himself under his breath. Sometimes, Ten would pick up on whatever song it was and join in, making them both grin like mad. They made gaeng keow wan, considering it was the only thing Ten knew how to cook and considering Taeyong loved it so much. Taeyong often thought about the first night they’d moved into their first apartment together and Ten had made it for them on the tiny stove in the tiny kitchen. He had watched Taeyong take the first bite with bated breath, his face lighting up when Taeyong practically moaned at how good it was. Taeyong loved holding onto that memory; the fact that Ten had looked so happy to share some of his home country with him.

The boys of course didn’t like it because it was too spicy and there were too many textures going on at once for their underdeveloped mouths. Taeyong fished out some of the chicken from the broth and waited for some of the curry to drain off the pieces, then setting them aside as he boiled some potatoes and later peas. He would try to persuade Jisung to try some of his curry, but he already knew the outcome would be Jisung downing an entire glass of milk and being sniffly for ten minutes afterwards.

Dinner went as expected; the Moons thanking them for how good the food was, Chenle asking to try a chilli because he was “a big kid now”. Taeil wanted him to try one, just to see what would happen but Johnny put his foot down. They stayed for ice cream afterwards, Johnny helping with the dishes while Taeil continued to entertain the boys, then left with Chenle around half past eight.

Jisung was more energetic than usual when Taeyong tried to put him to bed. Taeyong could see his eyes drooping, itching with exhaustion as he jumped on his bed and refused to admit he was tired. Eventually – and only after Taeyong agreed to jump with him – Jisung got into bed and let Taeyong read him a story. He fell asleep somewhere on the second page and Taeyong smiled to himself, replacing the bookmark and kissing Jisung’s forehead before slipping out into the hallway.

He didn’t remember about wanting to talk to Ten until he got back downstairs and saw Ten passed out on the couch. His shoulders sagged, half of him relieved he wouldn’t have to do it that night and half of him annoyed that he got anxious for nothing. He carefully sat next to Ten, on the opposite end of the couch, and leant his head against the back of it. He thought about it for a moment, as he watched the rise and fall of Ten’s chest, thinking how easy it would be to say it now.

He hesitated a moment, and then, “I’m in love with you.”

Panic rose acidic in his throat when Ten shifted and said; “Yeah I figured as much.”

Taeyong froze in horror as Ten turned over to lie on his back, opening his eyes a little to look at Taeyong down his body. His eyelids were heavy, suggesting to Taeyong that he’d only been half asleep. He kicked himself, a furious blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. Without a chance to stop himself he started crying.

Ten’s eyes went wide and he struggled to sit up, moving to collect Taeyong in his arms and cradle him against his chest. He shushed Taeyong, rocking him back and forth a little, the same way Taeyong would do with Jisung when he stubbed his toe or scraped his knee. The thought only made Taeyong cry harder, fisting the front of Ten’s shirt and hiding his face.

Ten started sifting a hand through Taeyong’s hair. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m not angry at you or anything.”

Taeyong tried to communicate that he wasn’t sure why he was crying; that there were too many emotions going through his head that he didn’t know where to start with organising them. All he could manage was an “I know,” between broken sobs.

Ten seemed to understand, as he stopped talking and just rocked him through it, waiting patiently until Taeyong caught his breath.

When Taeyong was able to sit up on his own, his face felt hot and wet and swollen, and when he pressed the backs of his fingers to his cheeks, they felt cold. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

Ten laughed, reaching out to place a hand on the back of Taeyong’s neck. “It’s okay, boss. Do you wanna talk first, or should I?”

Taeyong shook his head. “What did you mean, you figured?” he felt his eyebrows pulling together in a frown. “How long have you known?”

Ten shrugged, scratching lightly at Taeyong’s scalp where it met his neck. “Only the past few weeks, I don’t know, maybe a month. I wasn’t completely sure, but now I know I was right. But I’ll be honest with you; you weren’t exactly subtle about it.”

Taeyong held his tongue. “Okay. God, I feel stupid for crying over this.”

He rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands as Ten gripped his neck. “Don’t, it’s okay.”

Taeyong put his hands back in his lap and looked up at the ceiling. “How do you feel?”

When he didn’t get a reply, Taeyong slipped his eyes shut, ready to start crying again. But then the couch dipped and he felt Ten’s lips on his neck and flinched a little. Ten chuckled against his skin, trailing kisses up to the corner of his jaw.

“Maybe I’m not in love with you, but I think I could be, one day.” He pulled away to move his mouth next to Taeyong’s ear. “If you want me to.”

Taeyong’s heart was in his throat, his words catching on it as they tumbled out. “I’d like that.”

Ten bit Taeyong’s earlobe before leaning back. “Cute. We should go on a date sometime, drop Jisung off at the Moons’.”

Taeyong still felt frozen, like he hadn’t been given enough time to process all this. “How long have you liked me?”

Ten thought about it for a moment, hand resting on Taeyong’s thigh. “On and off since uni. Mostly off, but more recently like a few months? I don’t know, I guess raising a kid together changes things a little. And I’ve been getting more involved recently, so you know.”

Taeyong scoffed. “I mean, I’ve done most of the work but that makes sense.”

Ten rolled his eyes, but he moved his hands to Taeyong’s hips and pulled him into his lap, pressing their foreheads and noses together. “At least now I can have sex with you with feelings.”

Taeyong laughed against Ten’s lips. “What was your plan in all this?”

Ten hummed as he pressed a chaste kiss to Taeyong’s lips. “I was gonna see how many times I could fuck you before you caved.” He kissed him again. “Turns out your resolve is pretty weak.”

Taeyong hit Ten’s chest lightly, then melting into it as they kissed. Ten’s hands moved under Taeyong’s shirt, thumbs rubbing circles over his hip bones as Taeyong pressed his knees harder into the couch cushions. It was lazy and languid and Taeyong’s cheeks were uncomfortably stiff due to the dry tears on them, but his heart was full and his head was light. After a few minutes, he pulled away, looking around for his phone.

“I have to text Johnny.” He swung a leg over Ten’s and grabbed his phone off the table, leaning back and settling into Ten’s side.

Ten slung an arm around his shoulders, resting his head atop Taeyong’s and peering down at his phone as Taeyong unlocked it. “Johnny’s in on this?”

Taeyong hummed. “Yeah he’s the only person I could talk to about it really.” He typed out _Ten likes me back!_ And sent the text, locking his phone again and resting an arm over Ten’s stomach. “Kept me sane and all that.”

Ten kissed Taeyong’s hair. “That’s cute. Hey,” he said, squeezing Taeyong’s shoulders, “it’s Saturday today.”

Taeyong scoffed, tilting his head up to look at Ten. “You’re going to have sex with me this early in the relationship? I thought you were a gentleman.”

Ten grinned and poked Taeyong’s side, making him squeal. “There’s nothing gentle about me.”

“God that’s bad,” Taeyong groaned making Ten laugh.

“Can we do it in your room tonight? I like sleeping in my own bed.”

Taeyong looked up at Ten, shocked. “Absolutely not, what if Jisung hears?”

Ten’s mouth fell open in understanding. “Oh yeah, there’s a point. Okay, my room it is.”

And suddenly Taeyong was being bundled up in Ten’s arms and carried bridal style to Ten’s room, landing softly on the mattress. Taeyong was already half hard as Ten walked around to the nightstand for his lube, simply from being manhandled so much. Ten sat on the edge of the bed and smiled softly down at him.

“Take your clothes off, baby boy.”

Taeyong whined a little, glancing to make sure the door was shut before undressing himself under Ten’s watchful eye. Once he was naked, he knelt in the middle of the bed, hands resting on his thighs.

“Where do you want me?”

Ten laughed. “Wherever you want, baby. I’m going to be gentle with you tonight.”

Taeyong lay back against the pillows, grabbing one and placing it under his hips. “I thought there wasn’t anything gentle about you?”

Ten shrugged as he moved on the mattress to kneel between Taeyong’s legs. He placed a hand on his inner thigh, tracing light shapes on his skin. “No, but I’m feeling soft tonight. How do you feel about praise?”

And that was enough to make Taeyong fully hard. “It’s nice.”

Ten only smiled as he popped the cap of the lube and spread it over his fingers and Taeyong’s asshole. He only spoke again once he’d gotten a finger inside him, pumping it slowly.

“You’re so good for me. Not just like this,” Ten punctuated his words with a sharp curl of his finger right into Taeyong’s prostate, “laid out for me and willing and pliant. But I’m a better person because of you, I think. I think you make me want to be a better person.”

Taeyong wasn’t expecting this when Ten had brought up the subject of praise. This felt more intimate, more precious and delicate. He dared not speak lest he ruin the moment.

Ten dragged his finger all the way out before pushing back in with two, making Taeyong grip the sheets by his sides. “You make me laugh all the time.” He broke out into a smile. “Remember that time I persuaded you to go up on open mic?”

Taeyong did, and it wasn’t something he thought was good to think about with two fingers pumping in his ass. It was in his second year of university and he was drunk and upon watching the shaky video from Johnny’s phone the next morning, swore he would never do it again. He threw an arm over his eyes, but Ten just pulled his hand away, linking their fingers.

“I thought you did amazing. I laughed _so_ hard, and you still make me laugh now. Your mind is just, always way ahead of everyone else’s, you know?”

He started rubbing his thumb against Taeyong’s perineum, making his breath hitch a little. He was blushing furiously, almost squirming with how much Ten’s words meant to him. He gripped Ten’s free forearm when he added a third finger.

“And you care so much about everyone you meet. You’re so good at looking after people. Johnny told me our third night in the dorm that you saved his life by just being there for him. You’re always doing things for me and him and even Taeil, never asking for anything in return. Whenever you buy food from the supermarket for the homeless people outside of it my heart swells because you’re just so _kind_ , Yongie. Kinder than anyone I’ve ever met.”

He started pumping harder, just scraping by Taeyong’s prostate and making him whimper. “I never liked the idea of building a life with someone, you know? The thought of settling down with someone and growing old together, I never really liked that. It always made me want to run away, which is why none of my other relationships lasted. But we’ve built a life together, and I love it. Wait a minute.” His fingers stilled inside Taeyong, giving him some room to collect himself. “Wait shit, Yong I think I’ve been into you the whole time.”

Taeyong laughed. “Are you really having this realisation knuckles deep in my ass?”

Ten’s face was one of pure surprise, mouth hanging open a little and brows raised. “Yeah, what the fuck.” He leant down to press a kiss to Taeyong’s mouth, holding it for a few moments before pulling away to speak against his lips. “I don’t think I ever stopped liking you.”

Taeyong felt his blush get deeper and hotter. “Hurry up and stick it in me.”

Ten rolled his eyes as he pulled away. “Well when you put it like that I don’t want to.”

He took a moment to massage hard circles against Ten’s prostate, making him writhe and break out into a sweat before he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his jeans. He stepped off the bed and started undressing, eyes roaming over Taeyong’s body.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Yong. All your proportions and perfect, all I want to do every day is press kisses over every inch of skin of your body. Every joint, every freckle.” He pulled down his boxers, sighing as his dick bobbed free. “Maybe I will one day. God you’re so beautiful.”

Now fully naked, he moved back to kneel on the bed again, pouring lube on his dick and spreading it around. He wiped the residue directly onto Taeyong’s asshole, then suspended himself over him with a hand by his head. Taeyong reached up and wound his arms around Ten’s shoulders, lifting up one leg to hook over his waist as Ten held the head of his dick against Taeyong’s hole.

“I love the sound of your voice.” Ten’s voice became ragged as he pressed into Taeyong who let out a moan. “Shit. Love how you sound in the morning when you’ve just woken up and your voice is deep and husky.” He thrust once, right past Taeyong’s prostate and deep inside him. “The way you go all whiny when you don’t get your way.” Another thrust, and Taeyong could tell he was trying to get his angle right. “The way you sing when you think no one’s paying attention, or when you’re concentrating.”

Ten lowered his body so that they were pressed flush against each other from chest to crotch, elbows framing Taeyong’s head. Taeyong slipped his arms down to grasp weakly at Ten’s back as he picked up the pace, his leg slipping down to plant his foot on the mattress.

Ten started kissing all across his face. “I love how much love you have to give.” He was starting to pant, voice bouncing with each thrust. “You heart is so big and you get so attached to everyone you meet. Going to the movies with you is a nightmare because you always end up crying.

“You never break a promise, even little ones. I made you promise not to tell Johnny I was the one that ate his cupcakes and he still has no idea. That was seventeen years ago now.” He let out a stuttered groan as Taeyong clenched around him. “You’re so fucking loyal and it’s so endearing.”

Taeyong was starting to get desperate. All the praise and compliments added with the feeling of Ten’s skin against his, not to mention his dick rubbing between their two bodies, all cumulated to make him close to release on every thrust. He licked feebly at Ten’s ear, nails digging deeper into his back.

“Ten, please.”

Ten propped himself up on his elbows. “Tell me you love me. I wanna hear you say it.”

Taeyong blinked up at him before scratching down his spine. “I love you, Ten. I love you so much, god, I love you.”

He kept repeating it, broken only by moans that turned into hiccups as his emotions got the best of him and he started crying again. By the time Ten wrapped a soft, firm hand around his dick, Taeyong was damn near sobbing as he chanted _I love you_ over and over. He kept saying it through his orgasm, as Ten pumped him through it and ploughed into his prostate, tears seeping down into his hairline as he scrabbled at Ten’s back.

He only stopped when Ten leant down to kiss him hard, speeding up his thrusts but angling them away from his prostate. Taeyong was thankful; he wasn’t in the mood for overstimulation. He mustered all his strength to clench around him again and Ten came with a moan that Taeyong was eager to swallow up. Ten kept thrusting through his orgasm, eventually collapsing down on top of Taeyong with all his weight, knocking the air out of Taeyong’s lungs. They lay like that for a while, Ten’s cum leaking out around his dick and trickling down Taeyong’s skin. When he had the strength, Taeyong moved a hand to card through Ten’s hair and he hummed against Taeyong’s collarbone.

After a moment, Ten lifted his head to mouth lightly along Taeyong’s jawbone. “I don’t think I can say it back right now, I’m sorry.”

Taeyong shrugged, hugging Ten a little tighter. “That’s okay. It takes time, I get that.”

“Shouldn’t take too long, don’t worry boss.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes, but he kissed Ten’s nose. “We should shower.”

Ten frowned. “I’m clearly not fucking you hard enough if you think you can stand up afterwards.”

“You were being soft with me. Make my ass clap next time.”

Ten cackled as he pulled out, Taeyong giving a sigh as cum and lube dribbled out of him. Ten looked down at it and cocked his head. He reached a thumb down and collected some of it, then lifted it up to Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong took it into his mouth willingly, licking around and sucking it, enjoying the taste of Ten’s come more than he thought he should. He didn’t realise he had moaned until Ten started laughing at him. Taeyong swatted his hand away and pushed himself up to wrap his arms around Ten’s shoulders, making him fall back on the mattress as Taeyong peppered his face with kisses.

“You’re so fucking mean to me.”

“Yeah and you eat it all up, babe,” Ten giggled back, giving a sharp pinch to Taeyong’s hip.

Something about the nick name warmed Taeyong’s heart and he curled in on himself. “Come on, your nut is starting to dry and it’s super fucking gross. I wanna get clean.”

 

They managed to keep it somewhat quiet, (with the exception of Johnny, because Taeyong had known him since they were three and couldn’t keep anything from him), until they had been on five dates together. Johnny had immediately told Taeil when he had the all clear, and Taeil had been shocked but happy for them.

Jisung had been confused, as they expected. They had sat him down in his room, tucked in with his blankie after being read a chapter of his book. He had looked down at his soft toy rabbit he was stroking the head of, a frown on his delicate features.

“I thought you didn’t love each other.”

Taeyong reached out for Jisung’s free hand. “Sometimes people’s feelings change. Remember when you didn’t like tomatoes?”

Jisung’s frown only deepened. “But I love tomatoes.”

“Yeah, because the way you felt about them changed.”

“So, Ten is like tomatoes?”

Taeyong laughed a little. “Something like that, yeah.”

Jisung nodded, then looked at Ten. “Do I have to call you Dad now, too?”

Ten choked on his own spit and looked at Taeyong, wide eyed. “Uh, I don’t think so, champ. We’ll have a think about that, okay?”

Jisung looked at Taeyong then, finally. “What if you stop loving each other again? What if you change your mind and Ten has to move away?”

Taeyong smiled at him, cupping his cheek and wiping where a small tear was slipping down Jisung’s cheek. “I’ve loved Ten for a very, _very_ long time, Jisung. Don’t you worry about me changing my mind any time soon. And even if Ten stops loving me, he’ll still always love you. You’re not going to lose him.”

“Okay.” He held his arms out to Taeyong. “Please can I have a cuddle?”

Taeyong nodded, climbing into Jisung’s bed and letting Jisung use him as a pillow, one of his tiny hands balled in the front of Taeyong’s shirt. Ten reached out and held it, rubbing his thumb across the back of Jisung’s wrist. When Jisung started falling asleep, Taeyong kissed him goodnight and blew a raspberry on his cheek. He and Ten went to the living room to watch television before traipsing back upstairs to Taeyong’s room where they had taken to sleeping together. They still had sex in Ten’s room.

It wasn’t until the lights were off and Taeyong had Ten’s back pressed to his chest, one arm over Ten’s middle, that Ten brought up their conversation with Jisung.

“Hey, you know how you told Jisung you’d loved me for a very long time?”

Taeyong hummed into the back of Ten’s neck. “Yeah?”

“How long?”

“I don’t know. Like, third week of classes was when I started liking you I guess. Took me longer to fall in love, obviously.”

Ten turned over in Taeyong’s arms, and Taeyong struggled to see his face in the dark. “You harboured a crush on me for _seventeen years_?”

Taeyong shrugged. “Yeah. It was easy. To fall in love with you, I mean.”

“Well now I feel bad for not trying harder to have sex with you back then. Could’ve skipped a lot of pining.”

Taeyong laughed, rubbing their noses together gently and kissing Ten. “Better late than never, babe.”

“I guess.” Ten turned over again and pressed himself back into Taeyong’s chest. “Goodnight, boss.”

“Night, Ten.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIG I'VE ACTUALLY FINISHED SOMETHING SDKFJGHDS  
> sorry it took a while to post the last chapter, she was a big one and I ran out of juice for a while there but here it is !! I hope you all liked this and please feel free to leave a comment if you did uwu  
> oh oof before I forget I'm gonna do a chensung sequel to this set when Jisung starts uni so stay tuned !  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seoqian) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/soonsqyu)


End file.
